


You Are My Sunshine

by PixelatedRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Death, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: Remus Miller is the craziest kid in school. Though no one knows how sweet and gentle he really is. His boyfriend, Damian Dee, has a bad heart and is in the hospital. And they just got some news…
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	You Are My Sunshine

Remus Miller was a wild kid. Everyone at school knew it. He was a party animal, druggie, alcoholic, pay-me-and-I'll-do- _ anything _ kid. 

"He's had sex with three cheerleaders and half the football team plus some of the teachers I heard."

"I heard he once blew up the chem lab because he thought it would be fun."

"He goes around and shatters the windows of people he doesn't like with a baseball bat."

But  _ no one _ had ever gotten to  _ any _ true fact about Remus Miller. 

No one knew Remus had a boyfriend that he loved more dearly than anything in the entire world.

No one knew Remus was one of the most kind and gentle partners someone could ask for.

No one knew Remus's boyfriend was Damian Dee.

And no one would believe it if they ever did find out.

And every day after school he'd go and visit his dearest.

He'd get on the city bus and take it to the hospital where he'd see the familiar receptionist, Logan Reese, and shoot him finger guns. Logan would smile back, a far cry from the stiff death glares he used to get, and Remus would walk into room 203 and sit down beside the hospital bed.

If the occupant was awake, they'd talk for hours and play card games or watch tv, sometimes they'd draw together or Remus would teach him about math. Many times they'd cuddle together in the hospital bed and Remus would read to the small fragile boy, watching as he slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Because Damian Dee was in the hospital. He had been for a very very long time. Damian had a bad heart, they said. He was in the hospital constantly for maintenance and surgeries. His family was supportive and friendly, hopeful as ever that he'd pull through it all.

Remus had first met Damian because his parents were friends with Damian's and had forced him to tag along to a very small house party at Damian's house years ago. Damian was healthy enough at the time to live with his parents and the two made eye contact from across the room.

Remus made his way over to the boy with medical equipment surrounding him. "I bet you're a party  _ animal _ , am I right?"

Damian laughed darkly. "Oh heaven  _ knows _ I wouldn't  _ actually _ be here if i was able to leave."

"Oh yeah? And what would a small fry like you  _ do _ out there in the world?" Remus asked, a smirk on his face.

And just like that, they hit it off. Damian turned out to be one who loved mischief, but was never able to cause it. He was smart and funny, and oh so charming, even hooked up to all his medical equipment.

But those days were over now.

Now Damian lay in a hospital bed all hours of the day, tired and fragile. Remus knew how much he hated it.

“They act like I’m going to shatter to pieces at any given moment.” Damian once told Remus. “I know I’m not the  _ healthiest _ but  _ honestly _ . I’m not made of glass.”

But it was clear that Damian was only getting worse.

Remus arrived at the hospital one early march morning, the spring air still chill from winter. He came in, shooting a smile and finger guns at Logan, who smiled back. He walked into room 203 and smiled widely at his boyfriend.

“Hey there, DeeDee! How’s it going today?” He called.

Damian smiled softly. “Better, now that you’re here.” He said softly, the remnants of sleep thick in his voice. He must have just woken up.

“Alright, so what are we doing today?” Remus asked, unzipping his backpack. 

“Actually, I’m pretty tired today. Can I just-” Damian reached his hands out for Remus and he understood.

Remus nodded and moved himself into the hospital bed with his dearest, gently pulling him in closer, letting his body fall into the crook of his arm, his head resting against his chest. “This is just fine too, DeeDee.” he said softly, pressing a kiss into his love’s hair.

The two sat there for a very long time, Remus softly humming and listening to Damian’s ever soft breaths as he drifted back into sleep, enjoying the time he had with the smaller boy, enjoying being  _ with _ him.

It must have been an hour before Damian’s parents entered the room with his doctor, Doctor Virgil Prince.

He looked only slightly surprised to see Remus there. “Oh, you’re already here. And it looks like Damian’s asleep too, perfect.”

Remus smiled. “Yep! Fell right asleep, this one! Can’t wait till he’s finally free to get out of this place!” Remus quietly chirruped.

Virgil sighed sadly. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.” He started sullenly. “We ran some more tests and...well it doesn’t look too good-”

Remus’s smile faded. “Wait, Damian be awake for this, don’t you think?”

Virgil glanced between Remus and Damian’s parents. Damian’s mother nodded. “Alright, we’ll wake him up first.”

Remus carefully nudged the small boy encased in his arms and quietly whispered in his ear. “Hey, DeeDee, it’s time to wake up. We have news.”

Damian stirred and yawned. God he looked so cute when he yawned. “Oh…” He blinked his eyes open and smiled up at Remus before cuddling closer to him. “Hey, Re…” He opened his eyes to see he had more of an audience. “Oh. Is everything okay?” He asked, sitting up a little.

Virgil sighed a little and shook his head. “Not exactly, Damian. We just ran some more tests and it doesn’t look too good…We have an estimate on about how much time you have left though.”

Damian’s eyes glittered with a mix of emotions. “So how long?” He asked, eyes brimming with sullen excitement. “Fifteen years? Ten?” 

Virgil looked anxiously between Damian and his parents. “...Three…”

The silence was sickening.

It felt like watching the moon shatter into dust.

“We predict he has at least three years left. Four or five if we’re lucky.”

“What do you  _ mean he only has three years _ ?!” Damian’s father screamed.

Virgil looked over at Remus, who still held Damian in his arms. Quietly he took his parents out in the hall to discuss the details.

There was a silence once more.

It was a frozen silence. It felt like thick, cold ice. Like a once friendly lake now bitter and frozen over.

Ad Remus felt as if he was trapped under that icey cold lake, drowning in the news and quiet of the room.

Finally he spoke.

“Three years…? That...That’s it…?”

Something in his voice must have set something off in Damian. “Hey, it’s okay! That’s still three whole years! That’s a lot of-”

Remus started to detangle himself from Damian, getting up out of the bed. “That’s  _ not _ a lot of  _ anything _ Damian!!” Remus thought of everything he couldn’t do with Damian. He would never get to see him go to school.

“It’s  _ okay _ , Remus! Three years is the  _ minimum _ , remember! It could be up to five years!!”

“Five years is still not enough!! You deserve more than that!!” He would never get help Damian move out of his house.

“Come  _ on _ , Remus! I know it doesn’t feel like a lot, but it’s still more than nothing! And it’s better than not knowing at all, Right?”

“I don’t know that it is!!” He would never get to celebrate graduating college with him.

“Remus, it’s still time-”

“ _ It’s not ENOUGH time _ !!” Remus yelled.He sat down in the hard plastic chair next to the bed and looked down at the ground.

Damian cupped Remus’s face in his small hands and gently wiped at his tears with his thumb.  _ When had Remus started crying? _ “I know...I know it’s not enough time. But we can make the most of it.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Remus held Damian’s hand against his cheek and looked at his love. He only had Three years. So they better make the most of it.

“Okay…” Remus breathed. He shook the dread from his heart and smiled, eyes suddenly shining. “I’m gonna make a to-do list and we’re going to do  _ every _ !  _ Single _ !  _ One of them _ !!” 

Damian giggled softly. “There we go!! That’s it!! Three years! We can do this, Love!”

~~*~~

Three years…

Three  _ years _ …

Remus stood in front of the grave, tears trickling down his face.

_ It was supposed to be three years… _

~~*~~

Remus got a call while he was in school. It was from Damian’s mother.

He’d never run faster than he had that day.

_ Damian’s not doing well, I think you should come. _

He sprinted in the doors of the hospital, for the first time ever ignoring Logan. He ran into the room and was met with Damian’s parents standing over the bed, worry and dread clear on their faces.

They stepped out of the room, giving the couple their space to talk.

Remus rushed to the side of the bed, panic crystalized in his eyes. “Damian, are you okay, are you hurting, what’s going on-”

Damian smiled weakly at the frantic boy at the side of his bed. “Hey, hey! It’s all okay! Everything is just fine…!” He said softly, reaching out his hand for the one so worried.

Remus held it before crawling in next to him. Outside he could hear the muffled voices of Damian’s parents talking to Virgil. “Everything is fine…?” He asked, trying desperately to keep the panic out of his voice.

Damian snuggled up to Remus and smiled softly. “Of course…! Everything is going to be just fine…” Remus held Damian tighter and they sat for a while before Damian spoke again. “Can I hear you sing my favorite song…?”

Remus nodded and began singing. It was such a silly little song, Damian’s favorite.

“ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, _ ”

“There we go…” Damian snuggled even closer to Remus, curling his small body up against him and in his arms. “You always had the prettiest voice, Love…”

“ _ You make me happy when skies are grey, _ ”

Remus listened to the beeping monitor in growing dread as he sang. Something felt horribly wrong.

“ _ You never know dear, how much I love you, _ ”

Damian whispered quietly, a soft gentle sound full of every good thing the world had ever offered anyone ever. “I love you, Remus…”

“ _ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _ ”

In a horrible moment, the beeping sound from Damian’s monitor trailed off.

“Wait, no…” Remus started to panic, horrific feelings rising in his chest. “No, no, no, no!! No wait, Damian!” Remus held his love tighter, holding him to his chest. “Damian come back!!  _ Please _ this isn’t  _ right _ !!” He held him close, trying to feel the heartbeat against his own. But there was none. “No, this isn’t how  _ the story goes _ !!”

Doctors rushed in and Remus was pulled away from Damian. “No WAIT!!! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!!” Virgil had him around the waist, pulling him out of the room. “No, no,  _ no _ ,  _ YOU SAID THREE YEARS _ !!!”

Virgil managed to get him out of the room and was softly holding him. “Shh, shh...I know, I know…”

All Remus could do now was sob into the tall doctor’s lab coat. “You said three years…!!”

~~*~~

Three weeks.

That’s how long it had been since they had gotten the news.

Now, another two weeks later, Remus stood in front of the grave. Everyone had left ages ago.

He held a small bouquet of forget-me-nots, Damian’s favorite flower.

He quietly placed the flowers on the grave and began to sing softly, tears dripping on the stone below him.

“ _ The other night, dear, while I was sleeping, _ ”

“ _ I dreamt I held you in my arms. _ ”

“ _ When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, _ ”

“ _ And I hung my head and cried _ .”


End file.
